


In Sickness And In Health

by sunflowerspaceman



Series: Sympathy for the Devil [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Im using Celsius because fuck you, Implied Tom/Tord, Matt’s mentioned but I need to write more w/ him, Sick Character, Sick Tord, get on my level other americans, heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspaceman/pseuds/sunflowerspaceman
Summary: Tord isn’t good at taking care of himself.





	In Sickness And In Health

Tord knew something was wrong when he woke up with a headache.

He rarely got sick, but when he did he ignored it. It didn’t get very bad usually. Maybe a runny nose and a sore throat. But at the moment, his head was pounding, and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

He got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, bumping into Edd on his way while he tried to fight off dizziness. He mumbled an apology. Edd grabbed his arm to stop him from slamming into the wall.

“Tord, you look like shit. Are you okay?”

Tord forced a smile and nodded. “Absolutely. Just tired. I was, was working pretty late last night.” He pulled his arm away. “I’m fine, Edd.”

Edd didn’t look convinced. “Try to get some rest later.”

Tord managed another nod, and dragged himself into the bathroom. He clumsily dug through the cabinet. _Termometer. Ja._

40 degrees.

_Jævla helvete._

He dug around in the cabinet some more. It was two aspirin right? For sent for å lure på nå. Tord swallowed the pills. He jumped when he heard banging on the door.

“Open up, you piece of crystallized donkey piss, some of us gotta shower.”

Tord would start an argument, but he didn’t have the energy. Instead he just pushed past Tom without a word. Coffee. He needed coffee. Something to wake him up.

He stumbled into the kitchen, fumbling with the coffee pot for roughly twenty minutes. And, rather than mixing in his usual ridiculous amount of sugar, he ended up just pouring it straight down his throat while his housemates looked on in horror.

“Jesus fucking Christ man, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Thomas.” He wiped the coffee on the back of his hand. “‘M off work today. Going to go to Tesco’s.”

Edd frowned. “Tord, I don’t think that’s a good idea, you really don’t look well.”

Tord shot him a death glare, or tried to. Moving his head too fast made him dizzy, it seemed.

“I’m fine, Edward.”

Without giving anyone a chance to reply, he grabbed the shopping list off the fridge and left.

Driving to the store was a nightmare. The radio sounded garbled and the road kept fading in and out, and his head felt like it was going to explode.

The harsh store lighting made him even more dizzy. He could hear a store employee asking him something, but it didn’t make much difference to him.

He was gone before he hit the floor.

—————

Tord blinked awake. His head was hurting again and that beeping and the bright lights were not helping. He wanted to throw up.

“And the jackass is awake.”

Tom said more after that, Tord knew he did. He heard the sound of Tom yelling at him. But it didn’t matter, because he was exhausted, and this bed was really comfortable and the sound of Tom’s voice was really nice, even if he couldn’t understand a word coming out of his mouth beyond his own name. Soon he couldn’t even understand that, just incoherent noises that had a soothing sound.

He mumbled something akin to ‘love you too, Thomas’ or at least he thought he did, he couldn’t figure out what the fuck was coming out of his mouth.

He found himself passing out again.

—————

“Tord? You need to wake up.”

That sounded like a horrible idea. That sounded like the worst idea anyone had ever had. His whole body hurt, moving was absolute hell.

“Dude, please wake up, it’s been two fucking days.” The voice sounded worried.

Tord muttered something in Norwegian, something along the lines of “fuck off”, his brain was too foggy to process the words fully.

“Jesus Christ—Edd, he’s awake.”

Tord cracked open an eye, catching sight of two worried faces and a very pissed off one.

“...Think I have the flu.” He slurred.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Prob’ly.”

“No, no, you—” Tom was practically shaking with rage. “You’re a fucking idiot. Do you know how fucking scared we were?”

“‘M fine, jus’ needed some sleep, ja?”

“You needed fucking _medical intervention_ , you piece of shit!”

Tord’s brain may have been foggy and useless, but even he was taken aback by how angry Tom was about this. “Tom—”

“Don’t—don’t talk to me right now, because I am five seconds away from kicking your ass,” Tom dragged a hand down his face, “ _Fuck_.”

Tord watched Tom storm out of the room, then turned to Edd. There was a loud crashing noise and swearing outside the room, causing everyone to jump and Matt to scurry out to see what had happened.

Edd sighed.

“Don’t do that again.”

Tord frowned. “Edd—”

“No. Don’t do that again. Okay?”

There was silence for a while. “...okay.” Tord finally agreed. “Can...can I get somethin’ to eat?”

Edd snorted. “Yes, of course.”


End file.
